Plongeon dans ses yeux verts
by Coeur de plume
Summary: Parce que tout était fini, et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à prouver au monde. Elle était venue le chercher. Parce que sa vengeance n'avait plus lieu d'être. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle avait cru pouvoir absorber sa haine. Et peut-être que c'était vrai. Fin de la guerre ninja, Konoha est détruit, il ne reste plus qu'elle. Sakura


Bonjour après quelques temps je reviens avec cette histoire réécrite! Je préfère prévenir les âmes en peines, l'histoire n'est pas joyeuse! Je ne sais pas encore si la fin sera heureuse ou plutôt trash, à vous de me le dire dans une petite review… En sachant que je peux avoir une vision très particulière du mot « heureuse » ! Récit en deux parties.

Sinon évidemment les personnages appartiennent à leur Grand Maître, je ne fais que les emprunter. J'ai tenté de garder leurs caractères.

NOTE : L'histoire commence lors de la fin de la guerre ninja, Konoha vient d'être détruit.

-Villageois, tu es le dernier de ton village survivant de Konoha. Meurs.

Ce matin les enfants courraient encore dans les rues du village caché de la feuille. Le soleil au rendez-vous, le temps des moissons approchait. Tsunade était encore endormie sur une pile de paperasses, Shizune tentait de lui subtiliser discrètement sa bouteille que sa maîtresse avait terminé la veille. Les commerçants amoncelaient leurs étalages. Naruto était déjà chez Ichiraku à discuter tranquillement avec Hinata. Il avait enfin eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, et la jeune fille semblait aux anges. D'ailleurs discrètement, sous la table cette dernière lui tenait la main. Le petit couple durait depuis quelques mois déjà. Les jeunes enfants étaient à l'école ninja et Iruka s'arrachait les cheveux pour les faire taire. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et puis un blackout. Un nuage noir. Le chaos total. L'attaque fut rapide. L'Akatsuki dirigé par Madara et la Team Sasuke, accompagnés de quelques centaines de renégat avaient tout rasé sur leur passage. Petit à petit les cris déchirèrent le village de la feuille. Le chant des oiseaux si mélodieux fut transformé en plaintes et lamentations. Enfants tués, femmes violées, pères égorgés. Tous luttèrent mais rien n'y fit. Ceux qui voulurent fuir furent rattrapés dans une chasse à l'homme démentielle, où les criminels prenaient un plaisir malsain à compter leurs victimes. Les ambus s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout, avec bravoure. Tous périrent sans exception. Les anciens professeurs tentaient de protéger leurs élèves. Iruka combattit Deidara pour sauver les siens, mais ça ne retarda le destin que de quelques minutes. Tsunade ne put rien faire. Elle lutta aussi comme une tigresse, et dans un dernier soupir lâcha une larme en voyant Konoha réduit à un amont de cendre et de sang.

Le vent s'engageait lentement dans les arbres, plus une feuille n'était restée accrocher. Pas un bruit, le calme total. Le silence régnait sur la vallée de la Mort. La troisième guerre ninja avait pris fin quelques heures plus tôt, et à cet instant le soleil se couchait. L'alliance anti-Konoha commençait son règne.

Il ne restait que ce dernier villageois qui avait dû survivre en se mettant à l'écart.

-Laisse-toi faire, ce ne sera pas douloureux.

L'habitant portais une longue cape, couvrant l'ensemble de son corps avec une capuche rabattue sur son visage. Une femme peut-être vu la taille. Petite. Pas de trace de chakra, sûrement une femme jaugea le nunkenin de renom qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas changé avec le temps, toujours cette peau imberbe malgré les éclaboussures de sang. Il semblait fatigué, et affaibli au vue des plaies plus ou moins profondes s'étendant le long de son torse. Quant à son visage, il restait toujours encadré par deux mèches noires, contrastant avec ses cheveux en bataille. Et le même regard sombre, où on pouvait y lire toute la noirceur du monde. D'ailleurs, il avait un sillon de sang sous l'œil gauche…. Le mangekyou sharingan, noir avec une étoile vermeille. Il empestait la mort, il avait tué et y prenait plaisir. Au comble de sa folie le dernier des Uchiwa clôturerait ce bal funèbre par ce dernier meurtre.

-Ca n'a rien de personnel, mais tu es la dernière tu dois mourir.

Il avait une manière si morbide de prononcer ses mots. On le sent au comble de l'extase. Il sourit presque, attendant de pouvoir savourer sa victoire. Si la folie devait avoir un nom c'était le sien. L'Uchiwa dégaina son katana. Pas besoin de gaspiller son reste de chakra inutilement. Il vise le palpitant pour une mort rapide. Il prend de la vitesse, accélère fonçant droit sur sa cible. La lame est bloquée entre les mains de la villageoise. L'arrêt est sec, et fait voltiger l'arme au loin. L'Uchiwa recule, incrédule.

-Tu ne sous-estimais pas tes adversaires. Avant.

Une voix de femme. Un étrange paradoxe entre la douceur qui en émane et cette sensation de fêlure qui se ressent même dans ses mots. Le sourire de l'Uchiwa disparaît, son adversaire serait plus coriace qu'il le pensait. Il fallait au moins être juunin pour dissimuler son chakra.

-Qui est tu ?

-Un de tes souvenirs refoulés. Quelqu'un de ton passé.

Il s'énerve vite de ses réponses dénuées de sens. Il croyait avoir tué toutes les femmes fortes de son village, qui manquait-il ? Il ne voit toujours pas son visage, et ne croise pas son regard. Il ne peut donc pas l'emprisonner dans ses illusions. Les assauts montent en puissance, de plus en plus violents. Elle n'attaque jamais, tandis qu'il charge jusqu'à la démence. Il charge pour oublier ses paroles, il persévère pour essayer de comprendre qui est-elle. Dans ses yeux rouges, le respect remplace la haine lorsqu'elle parvient à parer ses techniques les plus puissantes. Ils sont épuisés. Leurs respirations sont haletantes, le combat dure depuis presque deux heures.

- Pourquoi lutter ? Ton village est détruit, tout est fini pour toi.

-J'ai encore une chose à accomplir, après cela j'irais trouver le repos.

Le vent se lève en une fine brise promenant l'odeur sucrée de la femme qu'il affronte. Un simple parfum qui pourrait être banal. Mais pas celui-là. Cette enivrante odeur de vanille acidulée, il l'a connait. Cette femme en face de lui n'est pas n'importe qui. Ce portait du passé qu'il croyait enterrer se tient devant lui. Son ancienne coéquipière dans l'équipe sept.

-Sakura…sa voix est basse, en murmure, pour s'assurer qu'il ne délire pas.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, l'ex-inconnue lève la tête. Si elle n'est pas plus surprise que lui, elle l'est au moins tout autant. Malgré le temps, il l'avait reconnu à sa simple odeur. Presque fébrile, elle porte ses mains à hauteur de son visage. Dans une lenteur infinie l'inconnue qui ne l'est plus tellement, dévoile son identité. La cape tombe à terre.

Leurs regards se croisent et c'est un nouveau blackout. Il avait oublié à quel point ses yeux étaient verts. Il n'existera probablement jamais les mêmes, tant la couleur est indescriptiblement profonde.

Sa folie semble s'être apaisée et Il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler la femme en face de lui. Son visage est plus allongé qu'avant, elle n'a plus un seul trait de l'enfance. Sa peau est toujours aussi pâle, mais il n'y a plus ses rougeurs de poupon de l'époque jounin. Ses cheveux roses frôlent ses hanches. Ils sont vraiment longs. Elle a toutes les formes qu'une femme pourrait rêver. L'Uchiwa en voyageant en avait rencontré des femmes, mais à ce moment il devait bien avouer que son ex-coéquipière était l'une des plus sublimes vue à ce jour. ! Plus rien de l'enfant, même lui se devait de l'avouer, la femme en face de lui était belle. Sakura était belle. Elle avait dû être très désirée dans le village.

Et cette force…Qu'avait-elle fait depuis leur dernière rencontre ? C'était il y a trois ans déjà….Comment l'adolescente faible avait pu devenir aussi forte en si peu de temps? Capable de se battre, de rivaliser avec lui ! Si forte et en même temps si brisée. Sa voix et son teint pâle ne trompe personne, ni ses beaux yeux où les dernières étincelles de vies avaient dû s'éteindre au même instant que Konoha. Quel bouleversement avait transformé le boulet braillard de l'équipe sept en la femme qui se tenait flottante devant lui comme un fantôme du passé ?

Sakura. Son prénom rebondit dans sa tête. Sakura. ll sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'il l'a voit. Si ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tue, ce sera un autre.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me reconnaitrais…

-Ton parfum est resté le même, bien que tu sembles avoir changé. Pourquoi restée ici ? Tu savais qu'on te trouverait.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, si ce n'était pas une éternité, Sakura sourie. Rien de bien éclatant, mais ça suffisait pour éclairer son visage morne. Elle tenta d'adoucir sa voix.

-Tu es bien bavard à présent.

- Réponds-moi.

-Je suis restée pour toi. Je suis venue te chercher Sasuke.

Ce qui fut d'abord un sarcasme devint un rire démentiel. Démentiel, glauque, sinistre, malsain. Tout à son image. Presque fou.

-ME chercher ?! ME chercher ?! Mais regardes autour de toi ! J'AI gagné ! Gagné, tu m'entends ?!

-Je suis venue emporter ta haine avec moi.

Toute trace de rire disparu de son visage, calmant petit à petit son excès. Le temps avait rendu l'homme bipolaire. L'Uchiwa semblait tout à coup perdu, déboussolé comme l'enfant instable qu'il avait toujours été. Il scrute son regard, comme pour s'assurer de ses propos, pour voir si elle ne se moque pas de lui. Même face aux sharingans, elle ne détourne pas ses yeux. Son regard sombre à lui était trouble et confus devant le petit bout de femme qui se dressait devant lui.

Le changement n'avait donc pas été seulement physique mais mental aussi. Comment ? Comment se demandait-il avec tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pouvait elle vouloir l'apaiser encore à ce moment ? Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle après tout ce qui venait de se passer ? Son village venait d'être détruit par les nuunkenins et ses amis tués, certains de sa propre main même. Et à cet instant où il aurait dû savourer pleinement sa victoire, elle était là. Si jusque-là il n'éprouvait aucun remord pour avoir assassiné ses anciens camarades, là, devant elle, il était démuni. C'était facile d'enchaîner les combats dans la pagaille de l'assaut, on ne s'attardait pas sur sa victime. Mais ici, Sakura était seule face à lui. Elle devait mourir, mais restait pour lui. Pour la seconde fois de cette journée l'Uchiwa eu un choc, il avait pitié d'elle. Sakura était restée figée depuis six ans, depuis qu'il avait quitté le village. Il l'avait détruite. Pas de trace de culpabilité chez l'Uchiwa, juste un constat indéniable.

-Tu as accompli ta vengeance. Toi et moi, Sasuke, n'avons plus notre place dans ce monde. C'est fini, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Tu mérites la paix.

Elle tend la main vers lui. Toujours son visage pâle, avec ce léger sourire attrayant. En fait, elle semblait épuisée, à bout de force. Elle aussi, est fatiguée de vivre. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, complètement désemparé, l'Uchiwa recule. Il pourrait la tuer, mais à quoi bon ? Elle se meurt déjà toute manière.

Deux cœurs. Une multitude de pulsations à chaque minute avec cinq litres de sang qui circulent dans leurs palpitants. Deux cœurs. Une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Face à face. Yeux dans les yeux. Vert contre noir. Ou vert et noir. Le temps semble arrêter. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Ce n'est pas une histoire de sentiments, il n'y a plus d'amour ici. Il y a juste elle.

Peut-être qu'au fond il veut la croire. Croire que Sakura a raison. Qu'elle pourrait tout apaiser en lui. Le bruit étouffé d'une arme qui tombe à terre. Un pas vers elle, puis un second.

-Sakura….

Mais ils ne sont pas seuls.

A vous de m'orienter pour la fin ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Qui est le futur intervenant ?


End file.
